<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Венера by essilt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091346">Венера</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt'>essilt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>15th Century CE RPF, I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Художник и его модель.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Венера</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Симонетта снимает нижнюю рубашку, то оказывается вовсе не той богиней, какую намечтал себе Сандро: одежда прятала не Венеру, а истощенную болезнью женщину.</p><p>Под бледной, синеватой от прожилок кожей проступают все кости. Плоская мальчишеская грудь с маленькими сосками, впалый живот под дугой тонких, как у ребенка, ребер. Худые бедра, между которыми свободно проходит полоса света. Яркий, возмутительно броский треугольник волос в паху.</p><p>Такова истинная Симонетта — первая красавица Флоренции, которой не нужно натирать лимонным соком лицо и покрывать его свинцовыми белилами, часами сушить на солнце волосы под коркой из золы и кислого молока, выбривать лоб и капать в глаза белладонну.</p><p>— Мой муж никогда не позволил бы этого, но теперь уже все равно. Вы видите почему, мастер.</p><p>Голос льется свободно и равнодушно, словно Симонетта уже в ином мире. Она могла бы пройти нагой через всю Флоренцию и не заметить этого.</p><p>Сандро пробирает дрожь.</p><p>Он смотрит на белые одежды, лежащие вокруг его умирающей Венеры, как пена морская, и вязкая похоть, столько раз постыдно выплеснутая на пропитанную потом и запахом красок постель, захлебывается этой пеной.</p><p>Джулиано не видит. Как он может не видеть? Джулиано с его львиной мощной головой и профилем хищной птицы, крепкий и здоровый, как бык, — единственный, чьи остов и кровь не отравлены ядом, что свел в могилу его деда, отца, дядьев и двоюродного брата. Сандро представляет Джулиано всаживающим член в истощенное тело, которое едва удерживает душу и которое может убить каждый следующий удар, и от этого мутит.</p><p>Он опускается на колени к ногам Симонетты. Не поднимая глаз, накрывает ладонями маленькие узкие ступни, ледяные от стояния на каменном полу.</p><p>— Тебя запомнят прекрасной, — клянется Сандро, и пена морская трепещет от его дыхания.</p><p>Статуя Венеры Медичи безучастно молчит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>